Ali
Alison Mae Velvets, known more commonly as Ali, is the main protagonist of Bootleg's Cheap Cartoon Show. She is a foul mouthed 22-year-old woman, known for her pigtails and combat boots. Ali is generally cynical and snarky towards others, often making sarcastic remarks laden with curse words. She first appeared in Ali Watches Howard the Duck, where she was voiced by Missey Bibo. Starlight the Cat is Ali's current voice actress, debuting in Candy. 'Biography' Background Very little is known about Ali's background. Several animated shorts have taken place during her young childhood, although her family has very rarely been acknowledged nor have they ever been visually depicted. In Gumby, two-and-a-half-year-old Ali (not yet able to read) was seemingly sent to a convenience store alone to purchase groceries, although it is not said by who. The only reference to Ali's heritage was made in Ali's Boots, ''where the narrator mentions that she has no mother. Ali did not have many friends growing up, although she kept herself entertained by watching television and films. She was a fan of ''Gumby and Star Wars, particularly Princess Leia (who she dressed up for as Halloween as a child). Leia was her idol, and Ali often drew her sharp wit, independence, and tough-as-nails attitude from her growing up. It appears that she has lived in her current home her whole life. Although Ali's house is decorated to the brim with art, memorabilia, and photographs, none have ever seemed to allude to other members of the Velvets family. Deaths Ali has died several times throughout the series. * Choked to death and/or heart failure following seizures in gas chamber while extracting kindness essence at Smile Laboratories (Evil Ali) * Poisoned with cyanide by Leif Sanchez (Death Experiment) * Shot in head (Weiner Trouble) * Exploded (Monster) * Shot in head (Shortest Episode Ever II) Physical Appearance Ali has a large, round head with caramel-colored hair, often worn in pigtails tied together with pink hairbands. Though very rare, she'll occasionally wear her hair down. She has large eyes, but no nose or ears. She is able to smell with her tongue, not unlike reptiles. Her cheeks blush with a light, pink hue. Ali has a curvaceous figure, with large breasts and a pudgy belly. Her belly, though soft and squishy, has slight ab definition. It hangs over her belt line when exposed. She has a hooded, t-shaped belly button, and will occasionally decorate it with a pink barbell piercing. She is often seen wearing a low-cut grey sweater, torn denim shorts, and large, brown leather combat boots. She's also known to wear a midriff-baring Batman shirt, which she tends to wear at more casual outings such as movie screenings and comic conventions. She has a grey bra, the same color as her sweater. She wears a red two-piece bikini when swimming or at the beach. Ali is also known to never take off her boots. For example, she will wear her boots during sex, at the beach, and in the shower. As a child, Ali still wore her hair in pigtails, then tied up in pink bow ties. She wore a pink shirt with a heart in the center and blue shorts. Before her boots, Baby Ali would (for reasons unknown) wear what appeared to be over-sized ankle socks intended for older men. 'Personality and traits' Ali is tough and abrasive, with a confident (albeit stubborn at times) personality. She will always stand up for herself in any given situation and take action in her own defense. She cites her love and admiration of Princess Leia growing up as her inspiration for becoming the woman she is today. In Bigfoot, when threatened by a potential Sasquatch attack during a camping trip, Ali quickly swept for her machete and swiftly severed the creatures arm, regarding the arm and the act as a heroic success. In Shocker, Ali was violently tortured with several thousand bolts of sharp electric volts in an attempt to reveal the location of rubies. Resilient as ever, Ali suffered through the intense pain, choking and convulsing in a vain attempt to break free from her restraints, all the while refusing to give up the information. Ali tends to be vulgar, often resorting to curse words in everyday speech. She's known for her constant use of the words "fuck" and "cunt". Ali can also be calm and collected. A marijuana smoker and fond of alcohol, she'll often get high and/or drunk when home alone. She has been an avid fan of film, and will often spend her free time watching movies (or picking apart the logistics of them). Although generally laid back, she can lose her temper when provoked. In Lonely Virgil, she kicked Virgil in the groin after erroneously being charged for an unwanted autograph. When especially upset, she will growl and develop sharp teeth, often threatening violence. Despite Ali's harsher side, she has also been shown to be loving and tender, albeit towards J primarily. One of Ali's most admirable traits is her firm body acceptance. Curvaceous and chubby, Ali has no issue flaunting her figure in however way she pleases. She'll often wear belly-baring outfits with no shame, and enjoys being "mostly naked" publicly according to Sweet Mucus. Fandoms She is known to be a fan of pop culture, particularly Star Wars and horror films. Ali's love of Star Wars is often shown throughout the series. She owns several pieces of Star Wars memorabilia, including an Anakin Skywalker lightsaber, several action figures, books, licensed food, and a metal slave bikini. She has admitted to giving more candy to children dressed as Star Wars characters on Halloween. In Halloween Safety Tips, she dressed as Sheev Palpatine. Ali is an avid horror film fanatic. When an unidentified individual in a Ghostface costume stalked her home in an attempt to kill her, Ali (unbeknownst to her) saved her own life when she was able to beat the killer at his own horror trivia game. She answered every question correctly for hours on end, and never grew tired. Around the release of the 2019 Child's Play film, J found himself to be enamored with the logistic fallacies of Chucky. Although Ali was initially annoyed, she eventually became dumbfounded herself, imaginatively pondering the lore. Ali also has some interests in comic books, as evidenced by her Batman midriff shirt. However, she strongly dislikes Suicide Squad, particularly Harley Quinn. Sexuality Ali can also be very concupiscent and lustful. In Chucky, it's implied that she and J had had sex in a movie theater auditorium (citing the film as "distracting"). Handcuffs are often seen on her bedposts, and in The Dummy, Ali was actually in favor of wearing her metal bikini during her short time as Dickie the Dummy's slave. She finds pleasure having her belly squished and kneaded, via herself, J, or her doctor during medical examinations. It's been implied Ali may be bisexual or pansexual. Alvinophilia and Alvinolagnia Ali is a known alvinophiliac and alvinolagniac, or someone who is sexually attracted to the navel and belly, respectively. Behind the Scenes Ali first appeared, both as a child and as an adult, in Ali Watches Howard the Duck (released on March 16th, 2015) where she was voiced by Missey Bibo. In Ali's first adult appearance, Missey's natural voice was used. In all subsequent appearances, Missey's voice was digitally altered. NitroGoblin would then be the next actress to voice Ali, debuting in Evil Ali. Finally, Starlight the Cat debuted as Ali in Candy ''in 2016, and has continued to portray the character since then. She was briefly voiced by Random Yori in ''Chucky. Voice Actors Ali has been by several actors throughout the years. * Missey Bibo (2015) * NitroGoblin (2015) * Starlight the Cat (2016 - current) * Random Yori (Chucky) * Decker Shado (as Darth Vader in Vader Helmet)